


Beside Her

by GettingGreyer



Category: Choices: Stories You Play, Pixelberry, PlayChoices, The Freshman & The Sophomore (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F, Kaitlyn POV, POV Second Person, Slight dialogue changes here and there but mostly the same, fwi there is one line about masturbation but i don't think it's enough to warrant an M rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingGreyer/pseuds/GettingGreyer
Summary: From the very moment that you first saw her, you knew that no matter what, you wanted to be by her side.(A fic set in Book 1 that focuses on Kaitlyn's growing feelings towards Emily)





	Beside Her

**Author's Note:**

> Sup, I hope you enjoy reading this self indulgent little fic. I had a lot of fun writing it.

From the very moment that you first saw her, you knew that no matter what, you wanted to be by her side. 

Emily was covered in coffee, but despite that, she entered the dorm with a wide smile on her face. In moments she was making easy jokes with you, and you couldn’t help but feel an instant camaraderie with the girl. It was as if you had known each for years. Perhaps that was why your next words fell so readily from your lips. 

“You’re  _ super _ pretty.” You internally cringed at the words as you spoke them, but Emily’s smile grew.

“You’re super hot.” The girl winked as she spoke the words, and you felt your cheeks begin to burn. 

“Too much?” Emily said with a laugh, but beneath the light-hearted words was a hidden concern.

“I’m gonna go with  _ no _ .” You could feel a light of hope smolder in your chest. 

It probably meant nothing, you told yourself. You had been around plenty of straight girls to know that words often said little. With girls, compliments and admiration often bordered on the edge of filtration and attraction. You weren’t going to hold out hope for a girl who was more than likely straight. 

But it was that first interaction that cemented Emily in your mind. Whether you would be just friends … or something more—from that first moment, you knew that you wanted to be by her side.

In the coming weeks of that fateful first meeting, it became obvious that there was something between Emily and Chris. You were ecstatic at first, you had been a bit of a cupid with your friends in High School. Being closeted in conservative Texas meant that you had little opportunity to explore your own romance, so you lived vicariously through the lives of your friends. And more importantly, you loved the happiness that the inevitable coupling would bring to them. 

And Emily was your newest friend. You were attracted to her, but at the time you ignored the warm glow you felt whenever you saw her. Instead, you decided that you would do whatever you could to bring Emily happiness, and hopefully, your own feelings towards her would eventually fade and morph into platonic affection.

If only it had worked out that way ….

Emily and Chris’ relationship was precarious and the two of them quickly faltered, and Chris moved on to date Becca, but with a girl as pretty as Emily, she was assured to have more than one suitor. 

James was objectively gorgeous. You may be gay, but you certainly weren’t blind. He was smart, funny, and a brilliant writer. 

You thought back to the day you and Emily had read his script. Your cheek still felt warm from when Emily had held your face in her soft hand.

You were both simply acting out the script, but the way that Emily had looked at you, her eyes darkened with something that you couldn’t name—wouldn’t name.

For the next several nights after that day, your dreams had become pervaded with images of Emily. Some of the dreams were innocent, filled with only light touches and held gazes, but others overstepped the line of scandalous and bordered on explicit.

It became harder to ignore the heat you felt in Emily’s presence after that. 

_ Much harder.  _

But, you managed to keep the dreams and desires far away in the realm of harmless fantasies.

That all changed with a game of truth or dare. It was such a cliche, but then again, it seemed everything in your life was one. 

Becca bordered on being a cartoon villain. Chris was the football jock that everyone wanted. James was a rich artist being squandered by his overbearing parents. Emily; the nice and pretty girl that was beloved by everyone. 

And you … you were the girl who had fallen for her best friend. 

Looking at the rest of your life, it made perfect sense that the thing that would force you to confront and acknowledge your own feelings would be a game of truth or dare. It was such a cliche. 

Your heart had practically jumped out of your chest when you realized what Becca was telling you to do. 

You looked to Emily, your eyes drifting to her lips. “Are you okay with this?” You were not sure what answer you wanted to hear. You had been dreaming of this for a long time, but actually kissing her would change everything and you were not ready for that. 

“Rules are rules,” Emily grinned and your heart hammered in your chest as you slowly scooched over to her. 

Emily laughed at your nervousness, her chuckle sounded like music to your ears. You leaned forward towards Emily, closing your eyes you moved closer and closer—before abruptly pulling away. 

“Are you sure you don’t just want me to kiss you on the cheek?”

“It’s just a kiss, Kaitlyn.” You nodded, but it’s wasn’t just a kiss, not to you.

“Just kiss her already,” Becca said, a smirk on her face. 

“Yeah, kiss her!” Madison said, and before long the rest of the girls joined in, chanting; “Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her.”

Finally, spurred on, you pressed your lips against hers. The roar of approval and cheers was distant in your ears, second to the thumping beating of your own heart. 

The kiss was soft. Your mouth moved gently against hers, but the electricity in the action burned. The kiss only lasted a second before you pulled away, yearning for more.

You looked into Emily’s eyes, and you could have sworn you saw a hunger in her hooded dark eyes.

“That wasn’t bad at all,” Emily said, her voice almost dazed as if she was still lost in the kiss.

“We should do it again sometime.” You whisper, and the blush on your cheeks only became more furiously hot. You quickly tried to recover from the slip-up. “Just kidding.” You avoided her eyes, but Emily smiled. 

“I hope not.”

You gaped at her, speechless, but before you could ask her what she meant the game began again.

“Why don’t you ask Emily something, Kaitlyn?” Becca said.

“Okay,” Dread filled the pit in your stomach as you spoke. “So, do you like James?” 

“He is pretty hot,” Emily said, a smile was on her lips. As if she hadn’t just delivered the most devastating and crushing news. You swallowed the heavy bulb in your throat.

“So you like him?” It was foolish, but a part of you was still holding out hope. Perhaps Emily was just attracted to him, but not interested in dating him. Perhaps—

“What’s there not to like?” Emily tilted her head, a question in her eyes. 

“I don’t know,” You floundered for the right words. “He’s cool, I guess.”

Emily raised an eyebrow, “Just a week ago, you were practically begging me to date him.”

“Was I?” You avoided Emily’s eyes and looked down to the floor, praying that nobody noticed the heartbreak in your eyes. “Maybe I changed my mind.”

Becca interrupts, and you don’t know whether to be thankful towards her or angry since she was the one who caused the whole mess to begin with.

For the rest of the night, your mind was away from the other girls in the group, lost in the chasms of mind’s worry. You couldn’t pay attention to Becca or to the rest of the game, your lips were still tingling from the brief contact and your heart was sputtering in your chest.

By the time you finally arrived back home to your dorm, something had blossomed within you.

Attraction, desire, and two competing forces of hope and dread. 

Emily had said she liked kissing you. She hinted that she wanted to do it again. And you really wanted to kiss her again. Your entire body flushed with warmth at the thought, but then you remembered James and Chris and hopelessness overwhelmed you. 

Next, to those two, Emily would never want you. She would never choose you.

The next couple weeks were some of the hardest of your life.

You walked on eggshells around Emily. In the past you were a lot more affectionate with her, often squeezing her arm and pulling her into hugs. But now, you found yourself avoiding even looking at her for too long.

You told yourself that she liked James and that you should give up. 

But it was hard when Emily complimented you and joked about wanting to date you. It was hard when she’d accidentally brush her body against your own when she walked by you in the hallways of the dorm.

The brief contact wasn’t doing anything good for the fantasies that ran through your mind.

Shame filled you the first time you slipped your hand into your underwear and moaned at the thought of Emily, but it quickly fled as you reveled in your fantasies. 

You had a plan. You would tell Emily about your feelings on your birthday. 

You drank copious amounts of alcohol the night of the party. Every time you told yourself you would confess your feelings to Emily, you took another drink. Eventually, the only thing keeping you standing was Emily’s arms around you. 

“Are you okay? Do you want to sit down?” Emily said. 

“I’m fine. Besides, I like this. Standing here …” You took a deep breath, now was the time. “With you.”

You closed your eyes, afraid of what you might see in Emily’s. Your face heated up as you felt a hand begin to caress your cheek. You opened your eyes and Emily looked at you, her eyes alight with the same emotion that burned within you. 

“I feel the same way.” The words sounded like a symphony.

“Really?”

“Of course,” Emily said, her thumb brushing against your bottom lip.

“Emily,” You stepped closer, your knees grazing hers below the hem of her dress. “You know how I said I wanted to get my courage up for something?”

Emily nodded, “Yes.” She was so close that you could feel her breath against your cheek. 

“This is what I needed courage for.” You wrapped your arms around her waist and pulled her towards you. 

You both hesitated for a moment, but then you leaned forward and captured her lips with your own.

Emily’s hands cupped your face as she kissed you with a fervor that you matched with your own. You pulled her in even closer so that your bodies were pressed against one another. 

You felt Emily smile against your lips as she leans forward to kiss you again.

And at that moment, you couldn’t be happier to be by her side. 


End file.
